Our Secret
by Laughtur
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive is a highly skilled College student at Sentinel College. His goal in life is to become a famous writer.  But on the way, he meets a special someone. Rated M for: Sexual Activity, Yaoi, Gore, Violence.
1. The Meeting

Kuroshitsuji - Our Secret Main Pairing: Sebastian and Ciel

Authors Note (Important!) Salutation Viewer, Laughtur here. I made a brand new, much better, re-vised version of Our Secret.  
>The last story was a train-wreck. And I decided I should re-edit it. So I can bring 'pleasure', approval, luck or hope from you guys. I shall have another Author's Note at the end. So, enjoy and approve for me. -Laughtur<p>

Rated M: Due to Violence, Blood, Small Amounts of Gore, Yaoi, Sexual intercourse, Abuse, Harsh Language and other things.  
>I have warned you.<p>

The Sun shined brightly on the boy's porcelin face. His lush, shiny, groomed midnight blue hair curved his small head perfectly. Suddenly, bright blue eyes shot open. They gleamed in the sun-light, shining brightly. The young boy sat up, and rubbed his face, including his ears. Last night, just as he remembered. An insane celebration occuried. The party was planned for the boy specificly. The young boy who was named: 'Ciel Phantomhive' was given a special celebration. The reason was exciting, he had graduated High School and moved onto College. His first experience would be quite special as his mother predicted. All though Ciel denied it. He regreted ever signing up for College. Because of that, his roommate was a another boy named: 'Alois Trancy'. Ciel hated that boy in every way possible. He hated the way he acted, the way he talks, his unbeliveable attitude, his 'slutty' ways. Oh god, if Ciel had a chance he would torture Alois in 'any' way he wanted to. The boy 'Alois'  
>was taller then Ciel by 15 inches. Alois was 1 year older then Ciel. Meaning that Alois was 19. And Ciel was 18. Alois's hair was a pale blonde colour. His eye's we're a colour of blue. And of course, the last details of Alois. The boy was a bi-sexual,<br>meaning he wouldn't care if he slept with a boy or a girl. Ciel hissed remembering Alois, hating him in many ways.  
>Before Ciel knew it, he remembered it was his first day of "Sentinel College." How Ciel regreted his decision. As the young boy stumbled out of bed. He soon heard his mother calling to him. "Ciel! Hurry up and get dressed. It's time for our breakfast feast. Hurry now dear!" she shouted. Ciel's mother name was: 'Rachel Phantomhive' and her husband's name or Ciel's father was: 'Vincent Phantomhive.' Head of the Phantomhive Heir. Ciel sighed and hollered back loudly with a thick English accent. "Of course Mother dear, I shall get going now!" Ciel hated his English accent. No matter how hard he tried to hide it, he always found himself using it. Sitting up and streching, Ciel twisted his hip this way and that. He shuffled over to his large cream closet. Describing the closet, it's main colour was a Vanilla cream. Golden wooden lining we're splattered everywhere on the closet. Two golden wood handles we're nailed onto the closet. He quickly clenched the handles and pulled on them. Popping open his closet with a 'Pomf'. Ciel grabbed the nearest outfit arranged for him. Staring at it. He smirked at how it looked. So modern. "Ciel! Hurry now, it's been 10 minutes!" Vincent shouted from down-stairs. "Yes Father, I'm choosing my outfit right now." Ciel hollered back loudly and ran over to his bathroom. Hurrying just like his father demanded him to. Ciel peeled off his pajamas. His slender, fragile, small frame was revealed. Porcelin skin shown and greeted by cool air. He touched his skin and softly sighed. Sensitive feelings we're brought, but we're quickly thrown away.<br>Leaping into the shower, Ciel touched the 'Hot' water handle. And twisted it to the right quickly. As fast as he could Ciel clenched the other handle. The 'Cold' water handle and twisted it. Warm water sprayed onto Ciel, soaking him in seconds. The first drop of warm water pratically made him moan out loud. His body twitching, then realizing what he did.  
>Ciel stopped himself from touching his 'special' body part. His human urges pounding against his mind. Finally, he let them dip their fingers into his batter. In seconds, Ciel grasped his firm length. And then jerked his hand forward. He let out a soft unbeliveable moan that filled the room. Back and forth his small hand went. Moaning and bucking forward.<br>He pulled hard and fast, panting and sticking out his tonuge. His breathe became very hot and then. Pleasure bucked forward quickly. As a wave of sensation raved through out his body. And then, he was done. He gasped and blushed furiously, he had touched himself in the shower. He done this before, when his urges we're pounding against him. But, never this furious before. Sighing he finished showering and got out quickly.  
>The load had already washed down the shower's drain. But, he noticed some of it on the shower's wall. He blushed and wiped it away with his hand. Turning on the sink, he washed his hand and dried it. Still blushing from that pleasurable release, Ciel sighed. Ciel dressed up quickly, slipping on his boxers first. His black tank top came next. A sky-blue v-neck shirt.<br>And then, a pair of black skinny jeans. Next came a sky-blue hoodie, and over that came a black vest. Slipping on socks, and a pair of black toms. He stared at himself in the mirror. How he liked the style. Satisfied, he sprayed on a generous amount of Body Spray. The brand was Axe, his favorite Body Spray brand. He tied his eye-patch around his right eye. After that, Ciel grabbed his toothbrush, applied some toothpaste and added water. And then proceeded to brush his pearly white teeth. Finishing up, his spit out the foam and shoved in water into his mouth. Swishing it around, he spit the water out. And stared at his teeth. Sighing, he shuffled out of the bathroom. He grabbed his backpack and threw it over his shoulder.  
>Quickly, he stared at his clock. And realized it was 8:56 Am. College first starts at 9:00am. He gasped and bit his lip. Running down-stairs pass the kitchen where his parents we're and hollered. "I'm off, I'm late mother and father!" And he sped out the door hearing the shouts from his parents. Due to his 'treat' Ciel was absoulutely late. Only 2 minutes left for him, as he ran. Ciel saw a Black Ferrai speed past him. He saw the man driving and blushed. He looked so...how do you explain it. In Ciel's words. He might have said: 'Hot, Sexy, Attractive.' All of those words. This man was...<p>

Author's Note: Salutations yet Again Viewers. While I was typing I thought of what to call my 'viewers.' I wanted to call you guys: 'Fillies' As a referance to 'MLP.' Don't know what that means? Search MLP for the answer. Anyways, I decided that I would end the first Chapter with a Cliff Hanger. You guys would obviously know who that 'Man' is. I suppose you would.  
>Back to topics, next chapter comes up on January 12th, 2012. Mkay? Alright. So, Bye. -Laughtur <p>


	2. The Beggining

**Kuroshitsuji - Our Secret**

Main Pairing: Sebastian and Ciel

**Authors Note**: Salutations Viewer, How are you? I'm doing great. As I promised here's the new Chapter! This time, the Chapter is called 'The Beginning.' In this 'Episode', there is no yaoi. Sorry. Anyways, I hope you enjoy our new Chapter. By the way, Ciel in this Chapter is so AU. Trust me. -Laughtur

Rated M: Due to Violence, Blood, Small Amounts of Gore, Yaoi, Sexual intercourse, Abuse, Harsh Language and other things.  
>I have warned you.<p>

* * *

><p>Previously:<br>"I'm off, I'm late mother and father!" And he sped out the door hearing the shouts from his parents. Due to his 'treat' Ciel was absoulutely late. Only 2 minutes left for him, as he ran. Ciel saw a Black Ferrai speed past him. He saw the man driving and blushed. He looked so...how do you explain it. In Ciel's words. He might have said: 'Hot, Sexy, Attractive.' All of those words. This man was...

Present:  
>This man was...Sebastian Michaelis. The Professer he heard about, the professer that those girls fret over. Ciel, kept his small head down, trying not to be noticed. Still blushing, Ciel tried to stay away from the black Ferrai. It was staying right next to him, going at a slow pace. Ciel, didn't want to invest in a conversation with the man. So, as fast as his fragile legs can go. Ciel raced to College, he could see the gate and the brick walls that surronded the College. His mind was running, and racing. He was focused on running, but then tripped when he shot the Professer a small glance. Falling to the ground, everything was slow-mo. He was still blushing furiously. And then, before he knew it, Ciel hit the ground with a hard thud. When he hit the ground, he gasped and scraped his face, arms, and legs. Ciel, curled up into a ball, as he gasped for air desprately. Then, he heard the Ferrai pull over, the small squeak that signaled him. Ciel, spread out and blinked. The blush that pampered his cheeks was gone and replaced with scrapes. "Are you alright?" went a smooth, Velvet like voice. Ciel looked up and was presented with a face. The skin was pale, and eyes we're red as blood. Hair black as coal and a smile. "I-I'm fine Sir." Ciel replied softly, sounding like a girl. "Ah, alright. Wait, are you the new student Ciel?"<br>the mean asked. Or so called Sebastian. "Y-yes sir...I'm Ciel Phantomhive." Ciel replied again, sitting up. "Ah, come. I'll give you a ride to College. How about it?" Blue eyes stared into Crimson eyes. "O-of course sir." Ciel spoke trembling. "By the way, the name's Sebastian, Sebastian Michaelis." Sebastian commented.  
>Ciel was helped by Sebastian getting up. "A-ah. Careful, I have s-scrapes." Ciel stuttered. "Oh. I'm sorry Ciel." Sebastian apologized. "I-its okay ." Ciel replied back blushing. As they got in the vehicle, Ciel was blushing furiously.<br>The sweet sickling smell inside the car made Ciel slightly 'firm.' And the way Sebastian spoked to him made him 'firmer.'  
>The awkward silence between them was unbearable. As Ciel sat there, he bit his lip. The College was getting closer,<br>and Ciel was getting anxious. The young male crossed his legs, trying to hide his hardened length. It wasn't suceeding very well, and the Professer did notice. But didn't mind, he was used to this, alot of people including girls and boys fall for him. And they quickly get Turned on. Ciel sighed, as they stopped infront of the College. "F-finally." he mumbled. And then burst out of the vehicle and ran to the gate. He pushed them open and ran into the courtyard and tried to find a place to hide. He blushed and bit his lip. The Professer appeared right next to him and smiled. "Ciel...you didn't say thank-you."  
>Sebastian whispered and smirked. "A-ah, I'm s-sorry s-sir." Ciel stuttered. Sebastian then just stood there and crossed his arms. "Well?" he spoke. "U-um, t-thank you sir. Very m-much." Ciel replied bowing. Suddenly...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note<strong>: Salutations, Sorry for the short chapter. I'm very sorry. I rushed this as fast as I could. Anyways, so. AU Ciel will be in the next 2 chapters. We're going to add some 'delicous' yaoi. Yeah Baby! Alright, so next Chapter comes up on January 8th, 2012. Kay? Mkay. So I will end this with a Bye. -Laughtur


	3. The Treat

Kuroshitsuji - Our Secret Main Pairing: Sebastian and Ciel

Authors Note (Important!) Salutation Viewer, Laughtur here. I bring you a new Chapter! In this Chapter as I stated in the last.  
>Ciel will be so Timid, Shy and Polite as Possible. That you will squeal and explode. Just Kidding, or am I?<br>Anyways, Ciel is still AU. (Alternate Universe) Meaning that he is the total opposite of his own self. So, this Chapter is called: The Treat. So, let's start the Chapter. -Laughtur

Rated M: Due to Violence, Blood, Small Amounts of Gore, Yaoi, Sexual intercourse, Abuse, Harsh Language and other things.  
>I have warned you.<p>

Previously:"Ciel...you didn't say thank-you."  
>Sebastian whispered and smirked. "A-ah, I'm s-sorry s-sir." Ciel stuttered. Sebastian then just stood there and crossed his arms. "Well?" he spoke. "U-um, t-thank you sir. Very m-much." Ciel replied bowing. Suddenly...<p>

Present:  
>Sebastian's face was dangerously close to Ciel's. So close, that he could just capture those trembling lips right there. Ciel locked his lips tight. He didn't want to say a thing. "T-thank you ." Ciel stuttered quietly.<br>"There, was it that hard?" Sebastian mumbled into Ciel's ear. Just before Ciel was able to speak. The Bell rung repeatedly. "I have to g-go , I-i'll see you in the 2nd Period s-sir." Ciel stuttered blushing furiously. He took a deep breathe before skittering off. Through the doors he ran, straight to his Dorm. His dorm number was 8. Ciel unlocked the door and ran inside. He leaned his body onto the door and stared down.  
>And he spotted the buldge in his jeans. A blush pampered on his cheeks as he bit his lip. Locking the door again, he stared at his clock. He had 1 hour to study. Meaning Preperation Time had began.<br>Ciel threw his backpack onto the floor and looked around the room. It was a small room, Two beds. 2 Cabinets and Lamps placed ontop. A Window with floral curtains, a door that leaded to the bathroom. The walls we're plain and had nothing on them. He didn't like the design or decor at all. So Ciel decided that later he would re-decorate. But for now, he had to take care of his 'problem.'  
>Ciel then pulled his pants down and slid them off. His boxers obviously showing his buldge. He hissed as he slid down his cotton-thin boxers. And there, stood his small, hard and firm erect length. He poked it once and he moaned out-loud. His lips quivered and his eyes we're dusted with lust. In seconds, Ciel grasped his hard length and thrusted his hand up and down quickly. His mouth shot open, pleasured tears streamed down his cheeks. Ciel moaned and moaned repeatedly. He fell down from the door and sat down. Again and again Ciel pulled and pulled harder,faster and quicker. Suddenly, he shouted out-loud and released his load all over the floor. He gasped for air and the tears dried on his face. Pants we're heard and lips we're open.<br>Ciel's lip trembled as he changed quickly, after when he changed into clean clothes. Ciel grabbed tissues and towels and rubbed away every drop of semen. Blush covered his cheeks. There was a knock on his door. "Hello? Ciel? It's me . I heard some 'sounds' from your room from my Office. Are you alright Ciel?" Sebastian asked worried, Ciel lowered his head spoke back. "N-nothing is happening sir." Just then the door opened with a click and in stepped Sebastian. Before Ciel could speak, the Professer saw the 'white' mess. The look on Ciel's face was priceless. And the smirk on the Professer's face was so...daring. Ciel was picked up and laid onto a bed, the Professer whispered into his ear. "Ciel, seemed like you had a small 'treat.' How about I give you another?" Sebastian seduced. Ciel gasped as he felt a large warm hand on his manhood. In seconds, Ciel's length hardened. Ciel moaned as the first pump. Again and again Sebastian's hand went. His hand was covered in pre-semen and wet as water. Ciel kept on Moaning and panting. His pleasured filled screams and hisses we're like music to Sebastian's ears. "Come, hurry. Release." Sebastian soothed Ciel with pleasurable words. Just then...Ciel released his load all over Sebastian's hand and stomache. "A-ah..P-please s-stop, I can't h-handle this..." Ciel moaned. "Oh? Really?" Sebastian mumbled...

Author's Note: And there we go! So, I got a PM, that I should apply SxC early in Chapters. I find it, I don't know how to explain. So, I don't know. Anyways, let's get back to topics. Next Chapter on January 9th. Kay? Kay. Bye~ -Laughtur 


End file.
